Bill Fagerbakke
William Mark "Bill" Fagerbakke (born October 4, 1957) is an American actor, director, producer, voice actor and writer. He's known for voicing: Broadway in Gargoyles, Bulkhead in Transformers: Animated and Patrick Star in SpongeBob SquarePants. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2006) - Flesh *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1995) - Mr. Dedio (ep4), Pilot (ep4), Tiny (ep16), Troop Leader (ep16) *American Dad! (2017) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Helium (ep33), Lead (ep33), Ronnie *Batman Beyond (2000) - Payback/Howard Lewis (ep37) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Bear (ep5) *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Kurt *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Walter (ep21) *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Present (ep27) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) - Prince Cashmere, Additional Voices *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2017) - Scarecrow, Hungry Tiger (ep8), Kaliko (ep12), Mayor of Munchkinland *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2015-2017) - Hans, King Joey, Lazy Doug (ep22), Leonard (ep32), Rat DJ (ep47) *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien: Exiled (2017) - Hans, Hans Army (ep13) *Dumb and Dumber (1995-1996) - Harry Dunne, Caterer (ep6), Cowboy (ep2), Dentist (ep12), Eddie (ep13), General (ep11), Gomer (ep10), Gretta (ep13), Ludwig (ep13), Purvis (ep13), Woody (ep13) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Broadway, Hollywood (ep61) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Broadway, Hollywood (ep8) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002) - Additional Voices *Jumanji (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *Robot and Monster (2012) - Lev (ep22) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2014) - Patrick Star, Ball (ep180), Bank Customer (ep186), Businessman (ep186), Cop#1 (ep184), Customer#1 (ep182), Customer#1 (ep189), Customer#2 (ep182), Customer#2 (ep187), Fish#3 (ep189), Fish 12 (ep42), Ghost#4 (ep187), Guiness O'Ripley (ep179), Hot Fish (ep185), Male Fish (ep185), Male Fish#1 (ep181), Male Fish#1 (ep187), Male Fish#2 (ep188), Male Fish#36 (ep181), Male Fish#40 (ep179), Patrick's Forehead (ep189), Prisoner#1 (ep184), Taxi Driver (ep182), Truck Driver (ep181), Usher#1 (ep187) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Meat, G3 Agent (ep19), G3 Agent#2 (ep20), Greaser (ep12), Janitor (ep15), Soldier (ep19), Steve (ep15) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009) - Morris Bench (ep17) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Dank (ep32) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Bulkhead, Citizen (ep3), Customer (ep10), Driver (ep38), Hotshot (ep30), Master Disaster (ep21), Paramedic (ep37), Patrolman (ep12), Project Manager (ep8), Scientist#1 (ep11), Security Bot (ep22), Technician 2 (ep1), Teller (ep8) *Young Justice (2011) - Bear (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Mr. Conner, Ralph *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Sven *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Mooch *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Frosty 'Movies' *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Oafish Guard *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Patrick Star, Chum Customer, Fish#2, Local Fish 'Shorts' *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Ted the Polar Bear *Transformers: Animated - Bulkhead 'TV Specials' *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: Christmas in Oz (2018) - Scarecrow *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: The Wizard, The Witch and the Crystal Ball (2018) - Scarecrow *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Mamma Aiuto Gang 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (2000) - Steve Long Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Patrick Star, Eager Customer, Male Fish Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Oafish Guard *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (2001) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013) - Clem, Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (2000) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Typing (2004) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Patrick Star *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Patrick Star *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Patrick Star *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Patrick Star *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Patrick Star *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Patrick Star *Transformers: Animated: The Game (2008) - Bulkhead Theme Park Attractions *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) - Patrick Star Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:American Voice Actors